Izrivan Luvt
Izrivan Luvt is a member of the Incubus, and apart of the Luvt Family. He was the easily the favorite of the Luvt family, because of both his obedience and skill. Izrivan was the only one member of the Luvt family not to "directly" speak about his hatred for his family members, instead he remained silent and played the role of the "Favored" child. History Childhood Born to the Archon of The Flayed Flesh and his mistress sometime after the Fall, Izrivan was gifted with whatever his little black heart desired for being a trueborn, which was mostly trainers to practice his skills. Izrivan was generally always at his fathers side, either guarding him or practicing his swordsman ship with his Father who he grew up calling, My Archon. In the moments when he wasn't with his father Izrivan spent all his time with his Brother Silinurl, who he referred to as "My Lovely Raven", with the majority of that time being spent complimenting and showing his affections to Silinurl. Time in the Incubus Sects ... Personality Izrivan Luvt is a cold and "unresponsive" person. Generally always silent unless in the private company of a relative. Known to never''' speak to his father even in the most dire of times. He like most of his family members was not shocked when his father died but instead rejoiced, in his mind, that the cruel and stupid man was gone. Unlike most Dark Eldar Izrivan is both not a coward or greedy instead Izrivan is wholly obsessed with his Twin Brother, who he constantly shows his affections. Izrivan is highly demented in the mind, though it's not shown, and he can't think of people as actual people but instead objects. He holds even his "dearest raven" as an object and not a person, not caring for him emotionally but only caring for him as one would care for a prized jewel. Relations Silinurl Luvt Silinurl Luvt is Izrivan's Archon, twin brother, and Lover. Izrivan is bound by duty, and "love", to protect Silinurl from all threats. Izrivan is one of few people that Silinurl actual trusts, and Izrivan is fully willing to risk his life to protect his Raven. Malak Blackspawn Malak Blackspawn, coleader of the Storm Draugars and Servant to the Black King, is one of Izrivan's rare opponents who survives the first encounter. Though many Storm Draugars would proclaim Malak Izrivan's most dire foe, both of the Luvts consider Malak to be nothing but an interesting toy that can hold their attention for a few moments. Appearance Izrivan refuses to remove his sacred armor from his body unless in private with his Twin, and as such his armor has become his "appearance" with literally no one except Silinurl knowing what he looks like. His armor has been highly decorated with multiple jewels while his Helmet has multiple spikes on it in the form of a crown. Izrivan's black armor has a multiude of spikes on it that have numerous trophies on it from his past kills, such as personal items his victims carried or even their skulls. Numerous skulls, with the spine still attached, belonging to his most deadly opponents hang from his waist. His entire warsuit is decorated with numerous runes speaking of murder and destruction, while the Eldar rune for death is carved upon the forehead of his helmet. Izrivan is a giant of an Eldar, and some warriors proclaim he stands around the same height as a Astrate in Terminator Armor. Skills/Equipment Skills Being a member of the Dark Eldar Izrivan shares all their common traits, including their lightning fast speed, superior strength and agility, endurance, and intellect. But as a member of the always prideful House Luvt, Izrivan had access to the greatest trainers the Eternal City has ever seen giving him the always needed advantage to survive in combat situations. Izrivan focuses entirelly on close quarters combat, and is capable of wielding any melee weapon known to the Dark Kin. Though able to use any weapon, like most Incubi Izrivan focuses on the use of blades. To be more specific Izrivan focuses on making use of a Klaive. In Izrivan's hands his Klaive becomes a work of art, using it's victims as ink and the battlefield it's gallary. Izrivan prides himself on his ability to use a sword, but is also able to call upon the strength most Dark Eldar can not. It's been stated by Kabalites of the Skewering Feather that Izrivan could break an Astrate over his knee, though it's unknown if this isn't just words to impress or actual reality. Unlike his smaller and more lithe brother, Izrivan is a brawler who deals crushing blows that kill if landed properlly. Though strong and skilled, Izrivan is also an intelligent warrior. He never wastes an attack, be it his or the enemies, and is always seeking to gain the advantage. Izrivan isn't above using underhanded tactics in duels, using his bloodstones and his surrondings to disable his opponent and brutally beat them down. Equipment *Klaive "Klaxia" - Klaxia is perfectly balanced and in the Izrivan's hands it is also a extreme instruments of death. Klaxia is also a power weapon on it's own and because of that can even cleave through Space Marine power armor. Just like it's master's warsuit, Klaxia is highly decorated containing scraps of the finest clothes on it's handle with numerous runes upon the blade. *Incubus Warsuit - The warsuit is as tough as power armor and so perfectly designed it barely inhibits dexterity at all. Izrivan's Warsuit has been highly retrofitted and decorated since he became an Elite within the Incubi Society, such has having multiple soul-stones stolen from Exarchs located along his body and a crown-shaped helmet. *Bloodstones - Izrivan carries multiple bloodstones on his person at all times, these bloostones have been collected from an Exarch of each notable Shrine with Izrivan's favorite being the stone collected from a Striking Scorpion Exarch. These multiple bloodstones allow Izrivan to wade through any group and kill without even lifting a finger. Quotes '''Feel free to add your own! ''"Come then Eldritch dog, let me see the best the Dark City has to offer!"- ''Attributed to Malak Blackspawn, Chaos Lord of the Storm Draugar Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Characters Category:Luvt Family